Halloween Night
by RumpledRegina
Summary: Mr Gold desides to attend the Halloween gathering of the town for the first time in 28 years Set during the year Emma first came to Storybrook


Rumple was staring at his cane. He heard people laughing and making noises out in the street but somehow the joyful atmosphere didn't affect him. He was sitting at the cot inside his shop; lights dimmed at the point of almost leaving him emerged in complete darkness. This day, every single year he resided in Storybook, reminded him of his Dark One days. The outfits he used to wear at the Enchanted Forrest, his glistening skin…. _I don't have to be reminded of the monster I am._ But somehow this year something felt different. **He** wasn't completely indifferent to the custom. He stood up and went in front of his full body mirror: "Let's have some fun" He went at his telephone and called David. "Mr. Nolan I need a favor. I know you are going at the gathering but before you do I need you to find me a specific costume. Yes, at the last minute. It will be worth your while. Oh I don't know Mr. Nolan, you are the charmer not me, figure it out", he said definitively and closed the line.

Regina walked down the main street confidently, as usual, not paying attention to prying eyes. It was Halloween after all, she was supposed to dress up as whomever she wanted- _nobody dares to judge Mayor Mills. At least not to my face, they know better._ Besides, black was her color. She was determined to make the best of the situation she had found herself into this year and show her good face at Miss Swan who had the "glorious" idea of not having the gathering at the Mansion but at Granny's instead. _And the other morons backed her up; of course, no wonder why I cast the curse in the first place. Idiots._ She strutted her way into Granny's. Henry had already been there dressed as the Little Prince sitting at a booth with Miss Swan. _Good lord that girl has the imagination of a pole. She put on her official uniform and came as the sheriff._ Upon her arrival all eyes fell on her. It wasn't hard to see why.

"Oh, finally, after 2 phone calls you're here, bravo", Rumple said sarcastically.

"Mr. Gold I'm sorry, but the task you gave me was no laughing matter at this time of the year. I did what you asked though", a fair David said kindheartedly and received his fee as promised. "Thank you Mr. Gold, I'll see you at Granny's"

"Fair well Romeo. Go find your Juliette", Rumple managed to mutter under his breath while staring at his costume-and simultaneously critiquing Charming's costume choice. _Nice. A little irony never hurt anyone. Not even myself._ He managed to dress himself up relatively quickly, got his cane and started walking steadily towards the gathering.

Emma went to greet Regina immediately, complimenting her on her outfit and invited her to sit with them. Regina leaned a bit and said: "I hope my efforts to be civil are not disregarded Miss Swan". Emma looked at her and exclaimed: "Of course not. Hey Henry, let's all have some cocoas, okay? Scoot over kid" As Regina turned her back to the entrance door to sit at their booth, she heard a familiar voice: "Mayor Mills, what a coincidence. It seems we had similar thoughts today. I guess that makes us a sort of a pair?"

Suddenly everyone at the diner went silent. Regina after her initial shock, drew a deep breath and said:" What are you doing here Gold? I thought you never graced us with your presence". She turned around almost angry when the sight of him stopped her at her tracks. Rumple noticed her stunned expression and decided to have fun: "Oh yes my dear. Inspiration stroke so I am here. The Riddler. At your service. Choose your questions wisely….my lovely feline"

 _How on earth did he know that I would come as Catwoman this year? And why did he choose this year to show his face? I swear to God this man was born to irritate me._ Regina threw fiery looks at him and all he did was smirk and swirl his cane. _He enjoys this too much. Something is wrong. I'll figure it out_ ; she thought as he approached her and proposed to sit at the counter for a drink. Henry was talking with Emma, having a good time, so she accepted. "Only one Gold, my son is here, I have to take him home afterwards" she said as they both sat down and ordered their drinks. "Decisions decisions…. So futile to assume the future is one way when you possess no foresight whatsoever" Regina's mind electrified "That's… not something **you** would say" "Well of course not dearie. But I'm not me tonight, am I? I'm the Riddler. Miss Kyle… Miss Selena Kyle…" he said seductively.

Rumple lowered his gaze and examined slowly every aspect of Regina's costume, bit by bit. That made her nervous but she refrained from showing it. She had her legs crossed, wearing thigh high leather boots with spiked heels. As Rumple's eyes travelled through her body, it wasn't too difficult to notice her beautiful curves enwrapped in a skin tight leather jumpsuit. He immediately noticed she had hooked secure in her belt a long whip and his eyes glinted. After awhile he managed to finally unglue his travelling eyes from her body and look at her face. Red lips, smoky eyes, and a fine updo that reminded him something he should have forgotten, that illusion somewhat broken by the catlike mask she chose to wear around her eyes. _Alluring indeed_ he thought as he sipped his freshly served scotch.

Regina's fingers went around the rim of her glass slowly as she herself was investigating his appearance with curiosity. "You are not that much of a mystery as you'd like to think Mr. E. Nygma" _Why did he choose that costume? He's mocking me, I'm sure of it. But how? Does he….remember?_ She suddenly looked back at Henry and Miss Swan. _It can't be_. "I'm sorry Gold, our little retort was fun but I must spend some time with Henry and drive him home, it's getting late" _I'm not ready for this._

"Oh but Mayor Mills, you cannot leave us so soon. Henry will understand. He's having so much fun with Miss Swan" he said with a mischievous look on his face. Regina was annoyed. Good. "Let her drive him home. Please"

Her heart clenched. She stood up, went over to Emma's booth and explained to her she was inebriated so her driving Henry home tonight was not going to happen. "It's ok Regina, I get it, you want to have some fun" Regina stared at her. "Look, I don't mind, I like having Henry and I don't judge you, trust me. Now go." Regina hesitantly walked back at the counter and finished her drink almost with one big gulp. _Trust her…Trust her!_

Rumple saw the slow burning anger building inside her. "Hey Miss Kyle, now that you're free why don't we go for a walk?" He left sufficient money for both their drinks on the counter and waited for her to step down, posing a bit grandiosely, extending his right hand to help her. Regina was unsure if she wanted to follow but her curiosity got the best of her. _Curiosity killed the Cat, Regina._

As they excited Granny's walking side by side, Rumple suddenly held his cane steadily in front of Regina's torso, making her stop abruptly. After the initial bewilderment, Regina smiled."I thought you wanted me to come with you. What's with the games Gold? Spill it"

"Ah ah ah, dearie… Everything has a time and a place. I need you to answer me a very important question before we continue…. Trick or treat?" he giggled forming the question mark with his index finger in the air.

Regina felt the urge to slap him mercilessly. She wanted to say trick, she always had so much fun making him miserable. _The student has surpassed the teacher Rumple, how long will it take you to accept that?_ But she also wanted to make him feel relaxed; to find out what was that sudden change of heart of his this year.

"Tick tock dearie. Tick tock"

"Ok fine. Treat"

"Excellent" Rumple lowered his cane and entangled his free arm with hers. No one was really surprised upon laying eyes on them; they were dressed as characters from the same franchise after all, a set. Quite matching actually.

"Where are we going?"

"Where would **you** like us to go?"

"Again with the questions. Knock it off"

"Edward Nygma does not understand you dearie. Try again"

"Oh I'll try…" She grabbed his jaw with a quick move, slightly forcing her long, cutting nails into his cheeks. "How's that?"

"Formidable but not preferable dearie. I'm waiting for an answer"

Regina knew him. He wanted them to go somewhere quiet, be by themselves, that was his style with everyone. What she didn't understand was why now. How come? _Well Regina baby you have to humor him._ She unclenched his jaw and rested her hand at his shoulder. Her face was so close to his, she could feel him breathe. "Let's go at your home. I don't think I've ever seen it. It would be a nice change of scenery for me"

"As you wish" he said looking into her eyes as if he wanted to penetrate her whole existence. "You'll drive, I'll give you instructions"

Upon arrival, Rumple unlocked the door and slightly curtsied, showing her the way. Regina entered and was immediately preoccupied by admiring the decoration and styling of the house to notice him staring at her well rounded ass. _Beautiful_.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Scotch on the rocks"

He poured the drinks out of the stylish glass bottle he owned and handed one over to a comfortably sitting Regina at his couch, subsequently placing himself next to her. They both examined one another carefully, trying to figure out who had the upper hand in this situation. They drank their first sip, never unlocking eyes.

"So…..What's your idea of Treat?"

"Guess"

"I thought we said no games Gold"

"Guess"

She exhaled in frustration. "I… I honestly have no idea what you have in mind. This is all so uncharacteristic of you"

"Is it? Think carefully now dearie, the wrong answer will have consequences"

Suddenly Regina widened her eyes. Her entire face had almost been frozen from the shock. She stammered "You…you…you…. remember?" Rumple grinned widely, letting her know she was in the right path. Regina managed to exhale "But how?" Before she could take it back, her whole body stiffened and stood rapidly up full with anger. "It's her, isn't it? I knew it! Ever since that blonde tomboy came over here, everything has been falling apart steadily, piece by piece, it's all her fault!" she yelled, almost wishing she had magic in this goddamn place in order to start a fire and calm her nerves.

Rumple was quiet until: "That's not how I remember dearie"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Miss Swan may be a lot of things but she's not THAT powerful. My memory has always been intact. From the very beginning"

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You… you never slipped. Not even once all those years. How… Why now?" she asked wearily

"If we have to be really specific about it, I guess it was because of a comic book I saw you buying for Henry the other day"

Regina struggled to remember. "Oh… Of course. That's how you knew my costume. But you see "dearie" you still haven't answered my question. Why now?"

"Let's say old memories were very vivid this year. Just take a look at yourself in the mirror and you'll understand what I'm talking about"

Regina didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she remembered too well of what he was talking about. Even so, it was clear her self composure was broken. Mainly because the memories he was referring to were all of a sudden as vivid for her as he had mentioned before, causing her body to overheat. She felt her arousal growing by the seconds and no matter how much she tried to distract herself, it was all in vain. Her lips were burning up, her eyes glistened. Rumple knew. He stood up with his glass, walked right in front of her and had a sip. Then grabbing the back of her head drew her mouth to his, kissing her passionately, releasing the scotch and making it drip from their interlocking lips.

"It's time for my promised Treat", he said in a low voice, licking the dripping scotch from Regina's chin. His tongue felt so warm and wet making her gasp with pleasure. He took the remaining ice from his glass and ran it slowly against her exposed skin. She let little sighs escape, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip slightly. The ice melted quickly, run inside her costume and managed to reach her breasts all the way down to her hardened nipples and her stomach. Rumple never leaving his hand off her sizzling skin went behind her to unzip her. "I want to see you dripping for me my Queen", he whispered in her ear, managing to lower her tight costume at waist length. Regina could feel his throbbing cock pressing against her ass, making her surrender her body to him in anticipation. He cupped her breasts and teased her nipples, pinching them harder occasionally, making her utter little cries and unconsciously leaning her magneficent ass towards his hard erection.

He was kissing and biting her neck from the side when she grasped his hair and pulled them so hard, she thought he would cut a bite from her. _Like old times._ "Get out of you costume", she pleaded. He lowered his hands to her waist and with a slick move he turned her around to face him, making her grab him by the shoulders to not lose her balance. She laughed for a little while and at the same time worked with her fingers to find the zipper at his back. She lowered it quickly, pulling the tight suit down, making all those question marks disappear from her sight and exposing the man who stood in front of her naked in all his glory.

She was down on her knees, facing his stimulated cock when she decided to crab his ass and squeeze her sharp nails in. He groaned with pleasure, his cock twitched and she leaned forward to lick the sensitive skin in his inner thighs and around his erection. Her nails dug deeper, making him bleed a tad. Her thirst was growing more and more, her suit was sticking from the inside. _I had forgotten how beautiful she looks aroused_ , Rumple thought and touched her head lovingly. "Are you dripping wet for me Regina?" he exhaled, restraining himself from focusing on the pleasurable sensation her tongue was emerging him into.

Upon hearing this, Regina looked at him hungrily and stood up as gracefully as she could (her legs were not helping her at all). She unhooked the whip from her belt, held it with her right hand and lowered her costume as much as possible. Rumple witnessed her juices glistening at her inner thighs. He moved forward and grabbed her pussy passionately, easily slipping one finger inside. "You won't need this anymore" he said and tore up her black lace panties with his free hand. The yank made his fingers reach further inside Regina's heated core.

"Fuck me" she moaned, dropping her head back.

"That's what I'm here for" he said, breathing rapidly, matching the movements of his fingers. He pressed his thumb at her enlarged clit and heard her scream "Yes! Faster!" _Fuck Regina I don't want to come undone, we have a long way to go._ Suddenly he pulled his fingers out and licked them sensually in front of her, leaving her panting and bewildered. "Sweet. And addictive. You really are the fairest of them all" he smiled. "Get your boots off and let's go upstairs"

Regina obliged. She turned around, bended over and got her boots off slowly and seductively. She wanted to drive him crazy, looking at her wet pussy, her apple-like ass and not being able to touch her. After a while she stretched her glorious body, arching her back and then started to walk in a catlike manner, ascending the stairs, dragging her whip alongside. Only when she vanished from his sight he managed to take the first step to join her. He went straight to his bedroom, not knowing if she would be there for sure. She had found the right room though. Lying on the bed sideways, looking at him seductively and scratching the covers with one quick movement. He lost it. Grabbing her by the throat, he turned her on her back. She tried to speak but the hold was so strong, asphyxiating her so she did the only thing she could think of: opened her legs and pushed him closer. He released his hard grip and thrust his cock inside her instead. They both moaned and arched their backs.

"You have always been my favorite girl"

"I don't believe you"

"Your loss" he said and continued thrusting his member inside her. He wasn't too quick about it. He wanted to hear her acknowledging every bit of him with her moans and screams and sighs. Regina rolled her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes. I can't believe I had forgotten how good we are together. She licked her lips and that made him give her a forceful kiss. _God even his tongue turns me on._ She released her hold of the torn apart sheets and embraced him feverishly; shoving her nails at his back and slowly scratching till she drew blood.

"You've learned so much dearie" he muttered out of breath. "You make me so proud" She could feel his cock harden and twitch inside of her, hitting her walls, finding her sweet spot. She screamed and dug deeper. This time he let a scream as well.

"If you are mine you have to be branded" she let out in a hoarse voice.

He laughed a bit maniacally, clearly enjoying himself.

"I want you to come for me" he said looking at her intensely.

That drove her wild. She grabbed her whip and quickly wrapped it around his neck. She held both ends loosely and said "We'll come together. We are back where we belong. Say that you're mine"

"I'm yours" he said, picking up the pace

"More" she slightly tightened the whip

"I am yours Regina"

"MORE!" she tightened it more making his neck stiffen

"I will always be yours….You will always be mine…Eternally" he struggled enunciating

Upon hearing this, waves of pure satisfaction went all over her body, her orgasm took the best of her, her body was so enwrapped with his they had become one. Rumple shot his cum inside of her, experiencing one of the best orgasms of his life. Her pussy sucked on his cock, ravaging it, sucking his cum as if she wanted him to stay inside of her forever.

She naturally let the whip loose, trying to catch her breath. He was panting as well and fell gently on top of her. Her sweat smelled so sweet he wanted to lick her, his was mesmerizing, making her inhaling deeper to savor it.

 _She will be the death of me…_

Regina noticed the sticky blood on her hands. She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I finally made you bleed. You are vulnerable here Rumple. You are at my mercy" she said coyly, licking her palm demonstratively.

"Is that payback time?"

"Perhaps"

"Well you forget dearie that I always healed your wounds afterwards"

 _Not all of them_. Regina's eyes suddenly went dark. He noticed. She lowered her gaze.

"Look at me" He slightly nudged her jaw, forcing her to make eye contact. _Is that…pain? Oh he knew what pain looked like all too well_. "Regina…."

She looked deep in his eyes and saw the genuine concern. That made everything worse. _You'll never be mine Rumple. We both know it. She…._ Her mind drifted to the image of a lovely young girl who had captured his heart long ago. _Not me, her. You will always love her._ She forced herself to smile genuinely. "Kiss me"

He knew something was wrong but he kissed her nevertheless, slowly and tenderly. He stroked her hair wishing her bad thoughts away, wishing his kiss would make her understand what this night meant for him. It's true, he was closed off at this new land. He let her do her thing, didn't mind her attitude much as long as she left him alone along with everybody else. He was a man unlovable, he was certain of it. People didn't interest him. No one could ever understand him, love him, so why bother… But still, his connection with Regina had always been different. Tonight reminded him of that. She was….unique to say the least. _Maybe you can stay beside me tonight._

Regina wanted to freeze this moment forever. If she didn't control herself, she would have cried. _Regina stop it. You know what you have to do_. "I am going to get some water. Do you want anything?"

"Yes, I'd love a glass"

She went downstairs, looking for her bag. Ever since Miss Swan came to town, she never knew if she was going to lose her temper and slip, so she always carried around a vial of her forgetting potion for the blonde. She went to the kitchen, filled up two glasses of water and slipped the potion to both of them. She knew that the dissolved potion would take longer to react but it didn't matter. "Make us forget the events that transpired here tonight" she said and then put her jumpsuit back on. When she was ready and dressed, she went upstairs.

"There you go" she handed the glass over to him.

"I…. Are you leaving? I thought maybe….." he stammered, trying to hide his disappointment

"Yes I'm sorry, I have to. I have to be home when Henry wakes up" She looked into his eyes, caressing his cheek. "I'll never forget this night Rumple"

"Me neither Regina" he smiled and kissed her luscious lips goodbye hungrily.

As she was leaving the room, he drank his water almost with one gulp. He smiled like a five year old lying down at his pillow until the sweet haze of sleep came.

Regina got into her car. She looked at his manor, trying to mentally capture it, trying to savor it. _Regina don't falter. You are the Mayor. You cast the curse. Nothing must go wrong. Don't screw this up for…a fantasy._ She drank the water, left the glass at the seat besides her, turned up the radio and started to drive herself home.

"Maybe this time" was on.


End file.
